Hero (Smash Bros.)
|-|Luminary= |-|Erdrick= |-|Solo= |-|Eight= Summary Hero is the 72nd fighter of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a DLC fighter. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, higher via Final Smash Name: Hero, Luminary, Erdrick, Solo, Eight Origin: Super Smash Bros. Gender: Male Age: 18 (Luminary, Solo, and Eight), 16 (Erdrick) Classification: Fighter #72 Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation, Weapon Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Sleep Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Ice Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Invulnerability, Teleportation, Explosion Manipulation, Healing, Durability Negation, Size Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Invisibility |-|Wielding Spirits= All previous, Statistics Amplification (Either temporary with spirits like Manaphy or lasting the whole fight at the cost of some health by spirits like Garon), Healing, Damage Boost (When fighting opposing giants, metalic, summoned foes and forcefields), Summoning (Can summon weapons and objects depending on the spirits wielded), Durability Negation (Death's Scythe allows to immediately kill the foe if it has low health, Lip's Stick puts a flower that drains the health of the inflicted one for a while), Plant Manipulation (Via Lip's Stick), Energy Projection (Can summon weapons that do this), Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Flower granting sort of spirits), Ice Manipulation (Via Freezie granting sort of spirits), Electricity Manipulation (Via Screw Attack and Hothead granting spirits), Homing Attack (Via Beastball granting sort of spirits), Explosion Manipulation (Via Bob-Omb and Bomber granting sort of spirits), Gravity Manipulation and Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (Via Black Hole item granting sort of spirits), BFR (Via Super Star Launcher granting sort of spirits), Attack Reflection (Franklin Bagde granting sort of spirits allow the wielder to passively reflect back projectiles with a bit more power), Invulnerability (Certain spirits turn the wielder invulnerable for a while if it manages to be the one performing the first physical hit in the battle or eats food), Size Manipulation (Via Giant granting sort of spirits, the user can become giant for a while), Transformation (Via Super Leaf and Bunny Hood granting sort of spirits), Flight (Via Rocket Belt granting sort of spirits), Metal Manipulation (Certain spirits allow the wielder to turn into metal for a while, reducing knockback yet also increasing weight), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can resist and even heal from opposing poison attack with certain spirits), Gravity Manipulation (Can ignore changes in gravity with certain spirits), Air Manipulation (Can ignore wind pushing), Adhesive Manipulation (Can move as normal in sticky floors with certain spirits), Electricity Manipulation (Can ignore electrified surfaces with certain spirits)), Ice Manipulation (Can ignore ice-based attacks with certain spirits), Sleep Manipulation (Can resist being forced to be put to sleep with certain spirits), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Can take less damage than usual of those with certain spirits), Water Manipulation (Can take less damage than usual with certain spirits), Energy Projection (Certain spirits decrease a little bit the damage taken from projectile-based elemental attacks while also increasing a little the power of the wielder's), Weapon Mastery (Can reduce a little bit the damage taken from weapon-based attacks) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+ (Comparable to Kirby), can negate durability with certain spells, higher via Final Smash Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Kirby, is faster than all the fighters with Acceleratle) Lifting Strength: Class M (Should be comparable to King Dedede who is able to swing his hammer with this much force) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ (The fighters are capable of surviving the Moon crashing onto them), higher via Kaclang (No move in the game can damage him while using this, not even Final Smashes) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, several meters with various spells Standard Equipment: Sword and shield Intelligence: Above Average (Is a skilled fighter and knows how to use various weapons) Weaknesses: His MP is limited and takes a while to restore. Kamikaze will blow himself up. He is immobile while using Kaclang. Hocus Pocus can cause negative effects, such as shrinking himself, poisoning himself, falling asleep, or removing all of his MP Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Critical Hit:' Hero can randomly land critical hits, which deal a lot more damage than his normal ones. *'Frizz/Frizzle/Kafrizz:' Sends a fire ball that varies in size and power depending on how long it's charged. *'Zap/Zapple/Kazap:' Shoots a large beam if lighting or twirls around with lighting. *'Woosh/Swoosh/Kawoosh:' Makes a tornado that launched Hero upwards. *'Oomph:' Increases Hero's attack power temporary. *'Snooze:' Sends a projectile that causes anyone to sleep if touched. *'Bounce:' Surrounds himself in the spell that reflects any projectiles. *'Flame Slash:' A quick slash from Hero's sword that's covered in flames. *'Kacrackle Slash:' A quick slash that freezes anyone that is hit. *'Kaclang:' Turns Hero's body into metal, allowing him to nullify any type of damage. *'Zoom:' Sends Hero up, and teleports him. *'Kamikaze:' Causes a large explosion that does tons of damage, but kills Hero. *'Sizz:' Sends a small flame projectile. *'Sizzle:' Sends a more quick flame projectile. *'Psyche Up:' Increases Hero's attack power for one move. *'Heal:' Slightly heals Hero. *'Acceleratle:' Increases Hero's speed, making him faster than any other fighter. *'Bang:' Sends a small explosive flame. *'Kaboom:' Sends a small projectile that makes a powerful explosion and draws nearby enemies. *'Hatchet Man:' Sends a small slow, but powerful slash from his sword. *'Whack:' Throws a small projectile that can possibly kill you with one hit. The more damage the opponent takes, the higher the chance. *'Thwack:' Same as Whack, only it's a close-range attack. *'Metal Slash:' Kills any opponent instantly if they are made of metal. *'Hocus Pocus:' Can cause a random effect either good or bad. Such as making himself giant, invincible, restore his MP, slow himself down, reduce his MP to 0, poison himself, make himself fall asleep, turn invisible, or use a random move. *'Magic Burst:' Makes a powerful and massive blast that surrounds Hero. It's size and power vary from the amount of MP he has. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dragon Quest Category:Nintendo Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Metal Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Plant Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Water Users Category:Shield Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 7 Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Surface Scalers